Le secret d'un Bad Boy
by SooAe
Summary: Maelle arrive dans un nouveau lycée. La bas elle rencontre un garçon assez ... bizarre.


Le secret du BadBoy

(jimin x Maelle) hetero

PDV MAELLE :

Nouvelle vie, nouveau lycée. Je regarde la grande cour et avance jusqu'au hall, puis me dirige vers le bureau du directeur. Il me donne mes papiers, mon emploi du temps, et m'emmène jusqu'à ma classe. Je rentre et le prof me demande de me pésenter.

« Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Maelle, j'ai 17 ans, j'espere que vous pendrez soin de moi ! »

La prof me dit de m'asseoir à coté d'un garçon brun, à la bouille de bébé. A peine assise, mon voisin se tourne vers moi en souriant.

« Salut, moi c'est Jungkook, enchanté.

Euh …. Salut.

Je te ferais visiter le lycée s'y tu veux !

Oui je veux bien »

Pendant toute l'heure, nous avons fait connaissance. A la fin, on range nos affaires et il me tire per le bras pour me faire visiter le lycée, tout en discutant.

« Au fait Maelle, je dois t'avouer un truc ^/^

Oui ? C'est quoi ?

La raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas beaucoup, enfin pas du tout d'amis ^/^

A part moi )

Oui, à par toi

Allez, dis-moi

Je … suis … Jesuisgay ^/^

Euh … et moins vite sa donne quoi ?

Je …. Suis …. Gay .. j'aime les mecs quoi !

Ah …

Ca ….. te dérange ?

Pas du tout, ne t'en fais pas.

Cool alos :D »

PDV JIMIN :

Je suis dans la cour avec V et J-hope. Soudain je sens une bonne odeur, je relève la tête. Et là je vois une fille, que je n'avais jamais vu, arrivée. Je la fixe jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le batiment.

« Jimin Ca sa ?

Mmh …

T'as senti ?

Oui …. Même très bien..

Et je … commence V

Ne cherche pas … c'est ma proie !

…..ok ….. »

On va en cours, arrivé de la prof, je l'aime pas, je m'affale sur ma table et m'endors, J-hope et V me réveille à la fin de l'heure.

« Hey Jimin

Mmh …

Réveil-toi !

Tu la manqué !

Qui ? dis-je un peu endormi

La nouvelle, tu sais, celle de tout à l'heure dans la cour.

Ah … AH ! Elle est dans notre classe ?

Oui

* Je souris machiavéliquement * »

On sort de la classe et on monte sur le toit jusqu'à 16 h 00 pour notre prochain cours.

On ne fait pas grand-chose. J-Hope parle à son chéri par SMS, parce que oui il est gay mais je m'en fou perso je ne suis pas homophobe, et V s'amuse à reluque les filles depuis le toit.

Et moi ben …. Je suis allongé et je joue à un jeu pourri sur mon portable.

Lorsque la cloche sonne 16h00, on retourne en classe. Je m'assois et effectivement, elle est là. Je tape l'épaule de V qui est juste devant moi.

« Mmh…

Elle s'appelle comment ?

* Il me sourit* Maëlle

Ok merci »

Je regarde cette Maëlle, elle est jolie, naturel. Tout à fait mon style. Elle a les cheveux relevée et on peut apercevoir la ligne de son cou. Je me lèche les lèvres.

Elle se retourne, mes yeux s'encrent dans les siens. Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils pendant quelques instants puis se retourne.

PDV MAELLE :

On est devant la salle, Jungkook ne lâche pas son portable depuis tout à l'heure.

« Tu parles à qui ?

A mon copain

Petit copain ?

Euh …. Oui

Oh ! Tu me le montreras !

* Il fait un signe de tête vers trois garçons * tu vois celui avec la casquette écrit J-hope ? Ben c'est lui.

Ah … Pas mal

Hé !

Mais … pas mon style * je lui tire la langue *

Babo !

Et les 2 autres ?

Le roux c'est V enfin Taehyung. Kim taehyung. Et le brun à la peau mate, c'est un peu comme leur leader, ils l'écoutet au doigt et à l'œil, c'est Jimin. Park Jimin.

Ah …

Pourquoi ? l'un d'eux t'intéresse ?

Non non, je demandais juste comme ça !

Ok »

On rentre en classe. Je sens un regard sur moi, je me retourne. Ce Jimin me regarde. Je le vois se lécher les lèvres. Euh ….. ok mec, pourquoi t'as fait sa ?!

Je remonte mon regard dans ses yeux brun non, rouge, non, brun. Je rêve, ils ont changé de couleurs pendant quelques secondes ?! Naaaann, j'ai dû rêver. Je me retourne et suis le cours.

PDV JIMIN :

Elle suit le cours, mais moi je continue à la regardé jusqu'à ce que V de retourne.

« Yah ! Jimin

Hum ..

On sent ton pouvoir, rétracte-le !

Hein ?

Tes crocs, tes yeux, fait gaffe ! ton pouvoir ressort ! »

Je monte une main à ma bouche et en effet, je sens mes crocs sortir un peu. Je m'allonge sur la table et me concentre, mais avec SON odeur qui flotte, j'ai du mal. Il faut que je sorte avant de devenir dingue. Je me lève, la main toujours sur ma bouche, et fonce vers la porte la tête baissée.

« Mr Park, où allez-vous ? MR PARK !

Excusez-le madame, il est malade, il a mangé n truc pas frais »

J'entends l'excuse qu'à trouvé V puis me dirige rapidement sur le toit pour prendre l'air.

PDV MAELLE :

Mr Park, où allez-vous ? MR PARK ! »

Je relève la tête juste au moment où ce Jimin sortit de la salle. Il n'a pas l'air bien.

« Excusez-le madame, il est malade, il a mangé un truc pas frais »

Ce taehyung dit ça à la prof, tout en regardant la porte, l'air inquiet.

« Bien reprenons le cours »

Je regarde le rouqui, il prend son portable, envois un sms puis le range et se rallonge sur sa table.


End file.
